Iceland Snaps
by I must be nocturnal
Summary: "Iceland looked at the people who called themselves his 'family' they were no such thing" IceHong (HongIce) Implied sexual scenes, violence, and bad language. Also, some DenNor. Co-written with kward.Weirdo from Wattpad, please go check their stuff out.


"Iceland stared at his 'Family' the people that were meant to be there for him, They never were, he was done. He was cutting the ties that held him back. _Why would they fucking say that they're there for me but they really aren't when I broke up with Hong Kong no one ever did shit about it_ thought looked over where his knife collection was hidden just behind a crack in the one noticed. He smiled evilly he was ready for revenge. He quickly hid his smile when he saw Norway looking over at him. He could see the fake concern in his eyes. He could see it in all of their eyes. He swiftly stood up and walked out the door, not before giving a glare towards Finland, who had tried to plead with him to say something. No one understood, they never would, the only one who truly knew him was gone. He slipped from his grasp. No. He didn't just slip through his grasp. Others pulled him away, they are the ones who caused this. They were the ones who tore _his_ Hong away from him. They broke them down, caused their relationship to fail. If it wasn't for his 'family' his beloved would still be by his side. It was _their_ fault. They will pay for what they've was excited for what he would do, not just excited, he was thrilled. He laughed sadistically. This is the beginning of the end for them and the best thing was that he'd get his Hong Kong back whether he liked it or not.

He heard a knock at his door. 'Fuck" he muttered. The knocking wasn't just one knock it was like twenty times in a row he knew it was the Dane. Iceland lied face down on his bed, pulling the covers over himself, "Hey Ice, open up, It's me. The best guy" Iceland internally groaned. Hiding further into the bed, he could hear the dane walking in and closing the door behind him. "Hey, listen, I know this must be real hard for you n' all but you gotta do stuff. You can't just lie around all day. Nothing's gonna get better if you do that" The fake tone of worry made Iceland sick to his stomach. Gripping the bed sheets he thought about grabbing Denmark and smashing his head against the wall until he bled out. The thought was tempting but he knew the dane could quickly overpower him. He needed to be stealthy if this was ever going to work. "Ice. Come on, I'm trying to help here" There was nothing he could do if he had actually cared he'd leave, he played a role in what had happened. He didn't deserve to live after it. Sighing the dane gave a sad look at the heap of bed sheets that hid his 'Son' and then slowly dragged himself out of the room.  
Norway stood just down the hall waiting for him. All Denmark could do was give him a sad look, he then walked up to his lover and wrapped his arms around him. With Iceland being like he is now was taking a toll on Norway. He considered himself to be the closest to Ice. It hurt him to see Iceland in this state.

This went on for about a week+ some. Iceland was going to break he was going to brutally hurt the first person who he came into contact with. The next morning he woke up and grabbed a knife from under the floorboards. He walked out and hid behind the corner of the wall waiting for his victim. Sweden walked sleepily out. Wasting no time at immediately stabbed him in the shoulder, He let out a cry of pain alerting anyone near by. Finland woke up, grabbed his shotgun and made sure there was ammo. Who ever touched his Sweden would die. He found his Sweden laying unconscious. He lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder and shot the moving blur he saw to his left, hitting it in the leg. He immediately ran out to get away from this and get Sweden who was currently close to bleeding made it to the hospital in time but Sweden was too close to bleeding out.  
Norway was staring out of the window, his thoughts filled with his poor Iceland. He jumped up as he heard someone cry out in agony. Running towards the sounds he heard a gunshot. He sprinted towards the scene. As he arrived he saw Iceland bleeding heavily, he was curled up in the corner. Norway rushed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to be careful and examining him for wounds. Gasping as he saw Iceland's leg he picked the boy up and ran to the front room and then laid him down on the couch. He stumbled into the kitchen and pulled the med-kit they had stored there, It hadn't been used in a while, the last time was when Denmark got in a bar fight with Prussia. Moving swiftly back into the living room he dropped everything he was holding and stared on in had gone.

Running to find his phone, he dialed Denmark's number and paced around in haste. "'Ello, Denmark speaking" a happy tone called out. He must have been at a meeting as Norway could hear various voices in the background. "Den, s-something happened to Iceland," Norway said, wincing at how shaky his voice sounded. He was now walking around the entire house desperately looking for any kind of sign of his brother. "Hm? What's wrong, Nor, are you okay? You sound horrible." Denmark's tone got suddenly serious. Norway was searching the upstairs as he found nothing on the ground floor. "I saw him lying in a ball, he was hurt and bleeding really b-bad, So I grabbed him and took him into the front room and went to get the medkit. W-when I got back h-he was gone." Norway tried to hold tears back, he hated showing too much emotion, but this was starting to get to him. "Wait," He said, "Finland and Sweden weren't here when you checked?".

"Yeah," Denmark said confused.

"It could have been them" Norway said "I'll call you back" he said his goodbyes then dialed Finland's number.

"Yeah" Finland said.

"Do you know what happened with Iceland".

"Yeah and he deserved it for nearly killing Sweden" Finland said coldly.

"Y-you LITTLE FUCK I'm going to find you" he yelled into the phone and hung up.

"Den" He said.

"Yeah" Denmark said still worried.

"It was them Finland killed him for nearly killing Sweden" Norway said grabbing a spell book and leaving. He didn't know where they were but they were gonna die.

Norway looked through his spell book to find a location spell, to find them. He quickly found it and casted the spell. Luckily he was better a magic than most of the other nations, out of the ones who could do magic, so it used little of his energy. He found their location and quickly headed towards them. He could teleport but that would waste energy, he wanted to conserve it for the fight. After 10 minutes of running through snow, Norway reached the two. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. He never thought it would have come to this. It had to be done, they needed to pay for what they did. He jumped slightly as his phone rang. Checking the caller ID he saw it was Denmark. "Hel-"  
"Nor! What's going on? I've been trying to get through to you, you're okay, Right? And what about Iceland, is he okay? Have you found him yet?" The dane continued with his bombardment of questions. Norway was tempted to hang up. "Sweden and Finland" Norway breathed out, seething with anger. "What about them? Wait, you don't mean they tried to hurt Iceland, Why would they do that?" Denmark was finding it hard to process the information he had been given. "Well, they did, I don't know. They must pay" Norway ended the phone call, ignoring Denmark's shouts. Looking at his spellbook, he moved forward into the hospital. This is where they will take their last breaths. Norway was going to make sure of that. You could practically see the sadisticness in his made it through to the room. It didn't take long for Sweden to stopped he saw an in explainable wasn't Sweden who was on the hospital bed b-but Sealand...Dead Sealand…

Norway stared on in couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sweden and Finland were hugging, Finland was crying while Sweden just looked like he was dead. There was such a cold look in his eyes. Swallowing, Norway moved forward to the pair. Sweden looked up at him. There was hate trapped within those cold dead eyes. Finland slowly turned around and looked on at him. He couldn't see his eyes, his hair was covering them, but he assumed there was hatred in them too. Norway couldn't speak. It was like someone had punched him in the throat then punched him in the stomach. He was going to pass out, he was losing focus. He felt as he was swaying back and forward but he wasn't sure. He dropped to the ground. Soon a darkness fell over him. The last thing he saw was Blooded hand prints against the window just behind Sweden and Finland. Closing his eyes he could faintly hear his phone, once again, buzzing. Nothing mattered. He had failed as an older brother to Iceland and Sealand was also gone. Slowly Norway's thoughts faded as he fell into a deep sleep.

Iceland was alive, the gunshot to the leg wasn't enough to kill him (sadly).He had a deep wound in his leg. He tried calling Norway there was no answer.

Norway woke from passing out. His phone was buzzing with calls from… Iceland!? He answered.

"What the fuck happened" Iceland yelled.

"Wait, you're not dead?" Norway said confused.

"Hell no I'm not dumbass, you think a simple shot to the leg would kill me, asswipe" He screamed.

"Where are you?"

"At home planning on going to Hong Kong's" Iceland laughed sadistically.

"Bye" Iceland yelled in a sweet evil voice. He hung up and grabbed a few knives and decided to walk and take in the view. He arrived. _It's time I get my revenge hehe_ thought Iceland as he pushed the door down…

"Who is it aru" He heard the faint sound of footsteps walking towards saw Hong Kong standing there holding Seychelles hand who was behind him. _I guess someone will die today_ thought Iceland. She was bound to die today.

"Uhm, Ice, why are you here? don't you remember we broke up" Hong Kong said nervously trying to avoid the fact that there was fairly obvious knife sticking out of his pocket.

"Yeah I do and I know why we did. It was because of my stupid fucking family, who acts like they care but they don't, I felt like the fifth wheel until I met you but then you left me for this bitch" said Iceland pointing his knife towards Seychelles.

"Wh-what are you p-planning o-on killing m-me" He stuttered.

"No I was planning on killing her" Iceland didn't stutter at all. He could see a horrified look in _his_ beloved's eyes, 'How cute' Iceland thought to himself before make a move towards Seychelles, who hadn't been able to say anything out of terror. Hong Kong stepped in front of her and gave a glare to Iceland. "I'm not going to le-let you do that" he said trying to put on some amount of confidence. This only made Iceland laugh slightly and gave a demand to him to move out of his way. Seychelles was visibly shaking at this point, confused and scared were the only emotions anyone could see in her eyes, just what Iceland wanted.  
"I said. Move" Iceland sneered jaw clenched tightly together. Hand holding his weapons so tight he was slightly surprised it hadn't broken. "Wh-Why ar-are you trying t-to do this?" Seychelles said finally find some amount of confidence, It was easy to look through, the fake show didn't hide the tears brimming in her eyes. Iceland only gave her a manic laugh and then dove for her pushing Hong Kong to the side. Swiftly holding his knife up he dug it straight into her chest. She screamed in pain, this was when China ran in shouting about what was going on. China, taken back at what he had just witnessed, grabbed Hong and dragged him away. Iceland was still putting various cuts on Seychelles didn't notice straight away. Snapping his gaze to where he last seen _his_ love, he looked to the only path he could have taken. Giving one last look towards Seychelles, he spate on her, then continued to find _his_ Hong Kong. He wasn't going to let him be dragged away from him once more. He wouldn't allow it. They were meant to be there was no other way. Laughing once again he thought of the ways he would prove his love and devotion. He knew Hong felt the same way, he had to, It was just others telling him that it wasn't right. They had no right to say such things.

China and Hong Kong were hiding in the cellar, Hong Kong hadn't said anything as he didn't know how he felt, China, on the other hand, was on the look out for the young nordic. The elder man gave a look to Hong, thinking about saying something but then throwing the Idea out, he didn't know if saying anything would worsen the situation. China piped up at the sound of someone walking just above them. Iceland heard a faint sound from below him. He stomped to see if anyone was down there. he heard another sound. He started running to the basement tiptoed as he walked through the room to find a smashed the door handle out in case it was locked and opened it to see China and Hong kong in fear. He smirked and grabbed his arm and walked away. He pushed him into the closet and started stripping Hong Kong head to toe even his boxers were gone. They could hear China shouting and trying to push the door down. After a while of painful moans awful groans full of pain and satisfied moans. Iceland was done for today. They sat in silence.

"I still love you" Iceland said.

"I think we know that considering you killed Seychelles and almost killed me with what just happened" Hong Kong said.

"Soo do you still love me" Iceland said.

"I honestly don't know, how could you do this…" Hong Kong trailed off while tears were still flowing down his pale cheeks. Iceland picked him up off the ground and held him tightly. They could both hear China shouting and other voices, he assumed he had called for help. Hong Kong couldn't find the energy to move, he just laid his head on his crazed lover's shoulder and fell into a light slumber. Iceland smiled at how cute Hong was when he slept, he had a quick thought about going out there and showing everyone that he would do anything for _his_ love and no one could take him away. However, he discarded the thought quickly, he didn't want to awaken _his dear Hong Kong._ After all, they were meant to be, there was no other option.

 **/AN  
Word count: 2611  
Hey all, this was a story co-written with a friend of mine, .Weirdo on Wattpad. Please go check her out. She's pretty awesome. Uhhh, not got much else to say but, I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading  
(Also, Reviews and Favourites are very much appreciated)**


End file.
